


Stars Fall

by Ada_Rose



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Horcruxes, Mental Health Issues, Regulus Black Lives, St Mungo's Hospital, basically he thinks Harry is James, but he’s not fully sane, but magic, jegulus if you squint hard enough, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: With no leads on Voldemort’s Horcruxes, Harry goes to the one option he has left.
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Stars Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter fic! Please don’t judge me too harshly, this sorta just popped into my mind and I kinda just wrote it without thinking too hard about it. Hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

“I’m not completely sure if you’re allowed to see him”, the St. Mungos nurse told Harry as she led him down the hallway. 

“His brother was my godfather if that helps” Harry replied. 

“I heard about that. I’m so sorry, Mr. Potter. Sirius Black being proved innocent when it’s too late, I-“ she sighed, “I can’t imagine what you’re going through” 

“Thank you. But please, don’t tell anyone I was here. It’s dangerous”

The nurse nodded and they arrived at the correct room. She knocked, “You have a visitor”, and let Harry in. Harry nodded and looked at the man before him as the nurse left the room. 

With Dumbledore gone and with barely any leads on the Horcruxes, Harry turned to the only option he had left. The person who stole Slytherin’s locket, but not without sacrificing his sanity to get it. 

Regulus Black. Sirius’s little brother. 

Regulus looked up from the book he was reading, his gray eyes glassy as he looked at Harry. 

“James” he said, “what are you doing here?”

Harry sat down next to Regulus’s bed, 

“I need your help, Regulus” he replied, playing along, “

“My help?” Regulus asked, slightly bitter, “What could the famous James Potter need my help for?” 

“Horcruxes” Harry saw Regulus froze, “We both know Vol- You-Know-You made them. You’re the only person who could tell me about them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, The youngest Black gripped his book hard enough to make his knuckles go white. But it wasn’t anger doing it, it was fear. 

“Regulus please” Harry pushed, “I know you’re lying. You owe it to me to tell me and Sirius-“

“Sirius?!” Regulus’s distant gaze turned cold and Harry thinks he crossed a line he shouldn’t have, “Sirius is a fool who left me in that house, perfectly aware of what will happen to me.”

“He saved himself” Harry started to argue in defense of late godfather, “it’s not his fault you listened to your parents-“

“Because I had no choice. When Sirius left I had to fix everything he broke. I wanted to run too, you know, but I thought no one would take me in, or that Mother would catch me.” Regulus sighed, reining himself in “the truth was that I was too afraid. Sirius is the brave one, remember?... I’m actually glad you took him in, giving him a better family. You are more of a brother to him than I ever was”

Harry didn’t know how to respond at first. Then, after thinking about it, replied, “you  _ are _ his brother, Regulus, and I know you want to help him. Help us. This is the best way you can” 

Regulus was silent for a long time, then slowly, he reached to the drawer by his bed and opened, revealing a worn journal. He grabbed it and offered it to Harry, who took it like it was a fragile piece of glass. 

“All my research is in there” Regulus explained, “I have theories- guesses- on what the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes could be. There’s a pattern, it’s always something personal to him. Like his family ring, or even his snake, but I never found out if living things could become Horcruxes. The only one I know for sure is Slytherin’s locket, I even planned to get it myself...guess I never got to it…” he trailed off. 

Harry didn’t mention that Regulus did indeed steal it, and that it’s the reason he’s stuck at St. Mungos. The potion to get to the locket did something to Regulus, something that messed up his mind. The Healers still don’t know exactly what happened, but it was clear that amnesia was one of the side effects. 

Harry examined the journal, a smile forming on his lips. This is it. Finally, a real lead. 

“Thank you, Regulus, you have no idea how much this helps”. Prize in hand, Harry made to leave but stopped when Regulus grabbed his wrist. 

“James, wait” he said, “Will you- will you tell Sirius that I’m sorry? For everything?”

Harry swallowed, “yeah, I will” he lied. Regulus gave him an odd look, “what?”

“You eyes…”

“What about them?”

“Have they always been green?”

“...yes…”

“Huh...I guess I never noticed…” satisfied, Regulus let go of Harry and sat back down on his bed, staring into space. 

Harry looked back at Regulus one last time, then exited the room, journal in hand. He wondered if Regulus will ever remember, ever figure out the truth. But that wasn’t currently important. Right now he had to get back to Ron and Hermione. 


End file.
